


ice cream and hand holds

by marknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, im kinda liking these fluff prompts, this is soft hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin
Summary: when jaemin realized how hard he had fallen during an ice cream run.





	ice cream and hand holds

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the cc anon!

jaemin would never forget the day he knew he had fallen for his best friend.

it was a warm day, a day hot enough that they had decided ice cream was worth the wait in the queue. they were standing side by side, as most best friends do. jisung had offered to share earbuds with jaemin (which was, he now realized, a rather rare treat) and they were listening to one of jisung’s favorites (some artist named kina or whatever, jaemin hadn’t really registered the name) as they waited, jaemin humming and jisung toying with his home keys.

and jaemin looked over, his heart pounding in his chest as he reached to link pinkies with jisung.

it was such a menial act, something they had done many times before. but something about this one felt...different. it felt electric, like he could get shocked just by moving the wrong way. it felt sweet, sweeter than the ice cream they were about to buy. it felt like home...

and it felt like jisung.

his smile wavered, not in disappointment, or sadness, but in relief.

finally, something felt right in his life.


End file.
